kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Dragon Garv
Chaos Dragon Garv (Japanese: 魔竜王カオスドラゴン ガーヴ, lit. kaosu doragon gāvu; English: Demon Dragon King Gaav Runic: ᚷᛅᚼᛦᚠ Garv''Slayers NEXT filmbook #6, page 78Mazoku (slayers universe 4.1)) is one of the subordinates of Ruby Eye Shabranigdu and the main antagonist of Slayers NEXT before his death at the hands of Hellmaster Fibrizo. He is voiced by Jouji Nakata in the original Japanese version and by Dan Green in the English dub by Central Park Media (Software Sculptors). Chaos Dragon's priest is Raltark and his general is Rarshart (they do not appear in the anime). His known minions are Kanzel, Mazenda, Seigram, and in the anime, Valgarv, Deo, Zazan, and possibly Evia. Garv's human form is a roughly middle aged man with long red hair wearing a trench coat and carrying a huge sword; his beast form is an enormous three headed red dragon. Although the exact details are unknown, this similarity to shinzoku in form is no coincidence: In the Kōma War, Ruby Eye Shabranigdu specifically required his assistance to defeat Aqualord Ragradia, although the ma-ō had a stronger minion, Hellmaster Fibrizo at his disposal. The victory over the Aqualord came with a price for Garv, however, as Ragradia used the last amounts of his power to seal Garv into his human form. He hoped that similarly to Shabranigdu, Garv's power would slowly diminish as he is reborn over and over again. But for inexplicable reasons, this was not the case: Garv's soul fused with his human host, and he regained his full strength as a mazoku. Shortly afterwards however, a surprisingly open conflict erupted between Garv and the other lords. According to Garv himself, he turned against the others because he could no longer support the ultimate mazoku goal of eliminating all of existence; it is a common belief among those aware of the conflict that this change of perspective was caused by Garv's new partially human mentality, and that his betrayal of the mazoku race stems from his human instinct to survive. This theory is complicated by the fact that mazoku under no such limiting conditions have also been seen possessing a survival instinct, at least for short-term prospects, and that many other pure mazoku also state specific circumstances which must be met before they would accept or assist the world's destruction. It was around this time that Garv met Val, the last remaining ancient dragon and transformed him into Valgarv. Valgarv became one of his most trusted servants, and Garv somehow arranged that if he is ever destroyed, a great deal of his power will be transferred to him (this only occurs in the anime). However, possibly due to the mazoku barrier, Valgarv was unable to assist his master with his plans. Not much is known about Garv after that until Lina Inverse's appearance; Lina and her friends thwarted several of the Chaos Dragon's plans. These plans had one common theme: Garv wanted to spread his influence among the mortals, trying to secure his position by bringing powerful humans to his side. It was later revealed in the novels that his ultimate goal was to destroy the piece of Shabranigdu sealed into ice in the Kataart Mountains, and was also bargaining with the nearby golden dragons in order to make this achievable. At first he instructed his servants to force Lina Inverse into joining them as well, but after he learned that she was protected by Xelloss under the orders of Hellmaster Fibrizo, he used everything in his power to destroy her, even going as far as confronting her in person. That became his downfall, as he did exactly what Fibrizo wanted him to do: come out into the open. Perhaps because the Aqualord's curse dulled his mazoku senses, he didn't manage to notice Hellmaster's presence in time, and was caught completely unaware of his attack. Even as a mazoku lord, he was no match for Hellmaster Fibrizo, who, after taunting him for his mistake, finished him off with a snap of his fingers - although it is also true that Garv was already injured from a full-powered Ragna Blade minutes earlier. The spell Garv Flare called upon Garv's power. Garv is one of the names listed on the Plane chart and is based on Bune in the ''Ars Goetia. References Category:Subordinates of Ruby Eye Shabranigdu Garv, Chaos Dragon